


What, you thought I was human?

by rainbowhairedwithnosoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dark Magic, Demons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I swear, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), KEITH IS A GOOD PERSON OKAH, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith doesn't know shit about feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Necromancy, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, alfor is dead and ten comes back alive, and plus it's gotten so off track I don't even know anymore, but I can't find it, demon lance, feminine lance and keith, have fun?, i May or may not of been high when I actually thought of this, its also inspired by a prompt on tumblr, lance and allura become basically siblings, lance is also hot as fuck, no one knows how to turn down the hotness, pidge and allura are gay for each other, so uh yeah, the demons aren't evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowhairedwithnosoul/pseuds/rainbowhairedwithnosoul
Summary: Lance isn't who the team thinks he is. He's the devil himself, Lucifer. But they don't need to know that. Growing up throughout the centuries was fun, he got to see all the latest styles, he got to meet all the famous people. he even got to meet the gods themselves! All of them. He's kept it a secret for god knows how long from the humans, his entire family has. But what will happen as each of the team members find out one by one? Will they accept him? Or will they kick him off the team?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance wasn’t your normal, typical 21 year old kid. For one, his familia was pretty diverse, with having a male to female older sister, lesbian twin older sisters, a pretty feminine, and gay twin brother, and then the demi-panromantic younger brother, the female to male younger brother, the pansexual nonbinary younger sibling, and then the aro-ace genderqueer youngest sibling. And his two moms, must not forget that. 

 

Second of all, he’s nearly 4,000 years old, and is the ever so famous, deemed evil demon, Lucifer. His siblings are all demons as well, considering one of their mothers is Satan herself, and then the other is the fallen angel, Procel, who speaks of hidden truths. Very ominous. And then there’s his uncle, God himself. With all of his annoying archangel douchebag children, except Gabriel, Gabriel is cool. 

 

Third of all, he’s now on a spaceship from 10,000+ years ago, fighting in a blue lion that turns into a leg for a gigantic robot called Voltron. You know, 4,000 years ago he was just barely learning how to kill. And now he’s cooped up in a tiny ass ship where he can’t turn into what he actually looks like or the team will freak out, he can’t fly, do his job, and the best of all, he can’t talk t his family. He misses them. 

 

They settled down in Cuba about a millennium ago, and they soon fell in love with the place. It’s where Lance met Hunk, when they were about 10, or Lance was still almost 4000 years old, but was presenting as a ten year old. They’ve been best buddies since.  They both applied to the Garrison, which wasn’t hard because both of them are fairly smart. They then went there for two years, and then the ever famous Shirogane Takashi went missing, and Keith got kicked out. 

 

For about a year, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were a team. But then, there’s more! Lance found the blue lion, (keith did technically but who cares about that), brings them out to some planet across the universe, meets a ten thousand year old princess, learns to pilot weird lions, and that’s how Lance ended up in this situation. Lance jumped in front of a bomb, shielding Coran, and having to fake his injuries cause he's human, right? 

 

It physically hurt Lance to stay still and pretend to be injured, while his team fought for his safety. Which was useless, but he wasn’t gonna tell them that. As he listened to the battle rage on around him, he internally sighed.  _ Damn humans, you get injured so easily, and you’re really short too. You’re also pretty messed up considering you kill each other over disagreements. Sigh.  _  Lance opened his eyes just in time to see his teammates getting beaten severely by Sendack, so he made a verdict and shot Sendacks arm off, and then Keith attacked the commander. 

 

The new blue paladin forced himself to fall asleep after that, but still remembering Keith running to Coran to put the demon in a cryopod. Coran shooed him out after that. As Lance was put in the pod, he listened to Coran talk to himself. 

 

“These aren’t human genetics…. Lance, what are you? I can see that what you look like now is not truly what you look like, so what do you look like? What are you? I  must run some tests.” And so he did, and it irritated the goddamn hell out of Lance. After nearly a day in the cryopod, and many tests later with no results, Lance was finally released. And to a clock party. 

 

He wasn’t offended, oh no, he knew what had happened before hand, so he decided to join in.”Hey, you guys having a clock party?” 

 

Hunk groans, before realising that his best friend was awake. “Aww lance, you ruined it. Hey, Lance!” The whole team crushed he lanky demon in a hug, and he smiled. 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat. Are you able to walk?” Allura looked at her paladin, waiting for an answer. 

 

“Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?” The team groaned, and helped Lance stand, leading him to his bedroom. When the others walked away, Lance turned to Coran. “After this, you and me are talking. I have explaining to do, and I’ll show you what i truly look like. Deal?” The advisor nodded, and walked off to join the others to allow Lance to get dressed in peace. After the others “told” Lance what happened, he and coran walked to the observatory. 

 

“So, Lance, what planet do you really come from?” Coran looked at the younger boy. 

 

“Earth.” Came the reply. 

 

“But you aren’t human?” Coran questioned as they reached the observatory and sat down.

 

Lance simply shrugged. “Do you know what a demon is?” The royal advisor shook his head. “Well a demon is this immortal, cannot be killed being who reaps souls, mostly bad people. There are other types of celestial beings who wouldn’t want their name tarnished for dealing with sinning people. Angels, my cousins. My mother is Satan, who’s the ruler of the underworld. The underworld is where all the human souls go. Either good, or bad. In any religion. Are you following?”

 

Coran smiled. “Yes, my boy.” Lance nodded. 

 

“Anyway, so. I’m a demon, a famous one, actually. Lucifer. My brother is Kosmo, and he’s the demon of the universe. I’m the demon of light. Which ironic, because I look like this.” Lance stood up, growing a little more than a foot, becoming 7’2. His skin became a dark grey, while his hair became a stark white that seemed to radiate light. Wings unfurled from behind his back, revealing a 24 foot wingspan. Coran gasped at the blacker than night colour with stars scattered throughout them. They seemed to suck the light out of the room. Lances left iris became an ocean, moving and crashing against rocks. His right became fire, flickering and getting brighter and dimmer. Coran giggled at the shape of his ears, which were slightly longer and pointier than his own.

 

The blue paladin held up a large but nimble hand to silence Coran. “Before you freak out, no the metal in my body is not natural, and nor are the pictures. “ He said, referencing his many tattoos and piercings. Coran simply nodded, allowing his favourite paladin to continue the story.

 

“ I was also born nearly 4,000 years ago, which is a fairly long time. Humans generally live up, at most possible, 120 years old. I have control over anything living or dead, or with a soul or no soul; I have this thing called dark magic, which is basically anything that has to do with destruction, or not morally good things.

 

“I have four older siblings, and four younger siblings as well. We’re a pretty diverse family. My older sister is transgender, though with shapeshifting i don’t really think it counts? But anyway, she was born a guy. My other two older sisters are both gay, so they like women. My twin brother who is one minutes and 6.6 seconds older than me, unfair, is a pretty feminine gay guy, and I myself am a bisexual. My younger brother is panromantic demisexual, and then my otehr younger brother is a transguy. My last two younger siblings are both nonbinary or genderqueer, except one is pansexual, and the other is aro-ace.”

 

Coran looked like someone had just told him that they could bring his husband back to life. “Sounds diverse. Very diverse. Is everyone the same skin tone as you?”

 

Lance shook his head. “My older sister has earthy coloured skin, the twins have pastel pink and blue skin, not purple, my twin, Kosmo, is basically just an inverted version of me, etc etc.” Coran nodded thoughtfully.

 

“So, I’m assuming we should not tell the others.” Lance shook his head. 

 

“They would freak out.” The cuban boy transformed into his human self, getting up to join the others again. Coran followed suit, and soon became determined to create his new adopted son an area where he can fly freely. 

  
  
  


Seven months later, Coran led Lance into a room, blindfolded. He made Lance promise he wouldn’t do anything to see or know where they were going, and he had kept to his word. “Are we almost there yet?” Lance asked. 

 

The moustached man nodded, grinning. “Yes, my boy! You can take off the blindfold now.” And so Lance did. And he screamed. Of joy. 

 

“Coran, what is this?! Is this a training room made specifically for me?” Lance squealed and jumped around like a schoolgirl. 

“Yes. It’s in a secluded part of the castle that only we know about, and it can get bigger and smaller without affecting the castle, and you can bring Blue into here, have a library, train here, sleep here, shower here. It’s like your own mini house, or apartment. I’ve been doing a bit of human research lately! Humans conceptions of you are quite amusing.”

 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Lance hugged the taller man, and finally took in a deep breath. “How long does it take to reach the war room?”

 

“There’s a shortcut right over there-” Coran pointed at the wall where a sign was, “-So you’ll make it to the war room before anyone else.” As he spoke, an alarm went off, summoning the paladins. 

 

“Paladins, please hurry to the main deck! I have a problem!” The two bolted towards the shortcut, and made it to the war room in record time. 

 

“What is it princess?” Coran asked as he walked to his station. Each of the paladins did the same. 

 

Allura pulled up a screen, and started explaining. “There’s a ship heading towards us, demanding to speak with the blue paladin. The owner of the ship declares our very much so human blue paladin, as a nonhuman, and a threat. “

 

Pidge spoke up. “So you mean, this person thinks that Lance, the one who can’t take jackshit serious, has about average intelligence, is 19 years old, was born July 28th, 3402, had blue eyes and brown skin,  _ and very much so a human, as nonhuman?”  _

 

Allura nodded. “The owner, his name is Juan, sent us a video clip “Proving” his statement.” Coran and Lance simply looked at each other, earning a look of confusion from Shiro and Keith. Lance shrugged. Allura pulled up the video, and their attention was up at the screen. 

 

_ Lance picked up a child, and started running away from the blast from the galra cruiser that was firing at the planet. The video was taken from behind a tree, and was blurry, but they couldn’t mistake Lance’s own paladin armour with something else. He swore under his breath, the camera picking it up.  _

 

_ “Fucking galra, what are they gonna do next? Think that I’m satans reincarnation?” He tripped, but kept the crying child up. The blue paladin sighed. “Fuck it there’s no one around.” He started to run faster than the camera could catch, and disappeared into the distance. _

 

Shiro looked like he was in shock, Keith was red from anger, Pidge was confused, as well as Hunk, and Allura was looking at lance. Coran stood up, and started working on the video. “Everyone, the video was edited. Lance did not run that fast, see?” 

 

_ Lance sighed, muttering “Fuck it, there's no one around”, and turned on his jetpack, speeding away, too fast for the camera to catch.  _

 

As the team sighed in relief, someone started a video call. “Hello paladins. I am Juan, of the Drakon system. I would like to accuse the blue paladin of treason, because he is not human.”

 

The whole team started shouting and yelling at once, including the princess. It was Coran who spoke up. “ENOUGH! Now, Juan, I am Coran, the royal advisor and adopted father to Princess Allura. I have done many checks and run throughs on our beloved blue paladin, and he is in fact, human. Come, Lance.”

 

Lance stepped up, and presented himself. “Uh dude, unless I’m some 4000 year old demon who somehow made it into space, I’m pretty sure im human.” Lance bowed, and the camera shut off. Everyone started grumbling, making their way back to their rooms, while Coran and Lance walked towards his new quarters. Pidge and Keith followed, suspicious. 


	2. The black paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance can’t handle this, Not if this is going to happen. He can’t. No one can.

If there was one thing the green paladin didn’t like, it was secrets. And the blue paladin was full of them. Like in the Garrison, while they were learning about the roman empire, and they reached Jesus. The garrison presented the catholic figure as white and the founder of of Christianity, and spoke of him as a make believe figure; he had snorted.

Pidge asked him why, and he just shook his head. “People’s take on history and what actual happened amazes me sometimes.” Lance never said any more on the topic. He acted as if he knew he was superior, but never acted upon it. Whenever someone asked him about his family and their jobs because he had once said that his family ran a family business, he would shrug it off; simply saying “It’s kind of violent.” Some had speculated that he was apart of the mafia, and when asked, he shrugged.

The cuban man was also an enigma. He was always happy go lucky and acted stupid, but the shorter knew better. Lance was homesick, cold, calculating, and was incredibly smart. You needed to be to get into the garrison, not to mention that Lance was at the top of his class. The blue paladin was like an open book, but with invisible ink. You knew what he let you,and sometimes, you didn’t know if it was true.

That was what led her to be in this position with her best friend, Keith. They snuck along the hallway, trailing closely behind Coran and Lance, but not enough to where they were noticeable. They were talking amidably, about god knows what, so Pidge recorded it.

“That general, I swear to god. What makes people think I’m not a human? Is it my devilishly good looks?” Lance pondered out loud, and looked to Coran.

“Lance.” Coran glanced with disdain at the boy, for what reason Pidge did not know. He sounded amused but so done.

“Coran.” The blue paladin smiled. The green paladin felt keith tense up beside her, so she turned.

Keith looked at her and blinked. The blush on his face got worse as he tried keeping a straight face. As Pidge slowly crept along the hallway behind the pair, Keith whispered in her ear. “I’m gay, so gay for that boy, I want to cry.” The younger snorted.

“Welcome to my world with Allura. We’re both gay and pining, fucking straights. We have a crush on fucking straights.” While the pair were talking, Coran and Lance had stopped around the corner and waited for them to appear behind them. Pidge walked straight into her adopted older brothers chest, and he laughed.

Lance poked her head and smiled gently. “If you want to stalk someone, you shouldn’t talk to your emo best friend whilst doing it.” At that statement, Keith grumbled and turned away. “Now, me and Coran have some important matters to discuss in our room, so if you don’t mind, we would like to be left alone now.” At that statement, the pair of tall men walked into a door that Pidge knows was not there before.

  
“They almost found the room, Coran. We need to be better about this.” The demon muttered.

Coran only laughed. “I used ancient altean magic, no one will find this room unless you want them to. We also need to discuss our plan with Zarkon; and how we’re going to defeat him.”

Lance nodded. “Do you remember the base that Pidge had found, Shiro and Allura got captured at, and then we had to rescue Allura from and everyone nearly found out I was a demon, the first time?” The royal advisor smiled and nodded. They went on to discuss other tactics that would prove useful.

 

 

“What happening? I can’t move!” Lance will admit, he panicked a little. You can’t just expect him to be calm when he’s inside a 10,000 year old lion! Even if he’s a 4,000 year old demon! With a evil emperor attacking them. He may be immortal, but the rest aren’t.

The team continued fighting, and eventually, they won. But at a price. They had lost their leader, and no one was happy about this.

“What are we going to do? We don’t have a black paladin anymore!” Allura nearly cried while speaking. She wanted Pidge to comfort her. Lance could see this, and Pidge wanted to hold her. They were so lovesick, it was amazing.

“We could maybe…… Try to find a new black paladin.” Coran suggested, causing Keith to nearly attack him. Lance grabbed the angry red paladin from doing so.

Keith finally stood up and took a deep breath. “Shiro said he wanted to lead if something ever happened to him.”

The team stared in shock, excep for Lance. “If you are meant o be the true black paladin, then we will accept you. Nothing will ever change how we see you.”

The galran nodded towards his crush, and looked towards the team. “I guess we’ll be trying to find the black paladin now.” Keith was hiding his pain, his anger. Lance wasn’t born yesterday, he could see this. But he wasn’t sure the rest could.

Pidge went first. She wasn’t the black paladin, the lion was even too big for her! Hunk went next. He didn’t have the qualities to be a leader. Allura was much too angry and relied too much on instinct to be the black paladin. Keith went after her. The black lion rejected him, and as soon as he came out, he grinned. He didn’t want to be the leader. He didn’t want to replace his older brother.

“Lance, it’s your turn.” Coran urged the demon. They had gone to a different room because Lance was stressed, and Coran didn’t want to force the boy to do anything.

“No, I don’t have the qualities, i’m not like Shiro. I’m not even human! The team doesn’t listen to me already, they don’t trust me! Allura is already angry that she’s not the black paladin. What if i am? What if i’m the thing she wanted to be?” Lance collapsed onto the ground and started sobbing. “I may be the worlds most feared demon, but if i hurt those i care for, then i don’t fucking know what to do.”

Coran sat down next to the crying boy. “They’ll accept you Lucifer, I promise. And if they don’t, i’ll make sure they do.”

Lance nodded and stood up. “I guess we’ll see then.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I RPOMISED, MY LAPTOP WAS KILLED AND LY PHONE DIED PERMANTLY, BUT I HAVE A NEW OHONE NOW SO I RETURN


	3. Satans awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance becomes the black paladin and the team isnt a big fan of it at first, but tehy learn to accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, this is where the plot begins to slow down, like a fuck ton. i guess this is set around the end of season three? i'll try to follow the show as much as possible, but with teh way that the story is set up, i dont know yet. it can still go down either klance or latte, so i think im going to make it a series or something and maybe create two alternate really long endings i guess. i have no idea at all. i think what ill do is do create two alternate endings that arent alike at all, so, please enjoy this brand new chapter!

Lance started walking back to the hanger with his adopted father behind him. I’ll be okay. This is nothing, right? You’ve reaped souls, brought death upon humans, protected the humans. You’ve talked to every god alive, you can do this! The demon talked to himself, and hyped himself up. 

“You can do this, my child.” Blue reassured him. He can do this. He’s motherfucking Lucifer! The feared demon of hell! The son of the ruler of hell. From a powerful ass family. He’s not some wimpy human. 

“Hello, Lance. It’s nice if you to join us.” Allura muttered bitterly. He reminded her so much of her brother, Leon. Leon was fun, carefree, and flirty. But he was also smart, strong, and he had a dark side to him. The princess simply wanted to know what Lance was hiding. 

The young demon nodded towards his “superior”. “Hello princess.” Lance started walking toward the black lion. He can do this. The black lions barrier was up, but as he approached, Black let down his barrier. “Good boy…” Coran smiles gently towards the damaged child. He can do this. I know he can. Coran felt a weird tug and a burning on the back of his neck, so he touched it. “Thank you for having faith in my son” -Satan. He smiled. A supportive mother, he liked her. 

How can i contact you? 

You simply have to reach out to my presence, or you can ask Lucifer. He’s been telling me about you. He may not be able to completely come back to earth, but he can split his presence and talk to us. He misses his home though, bring him back to us. Safely. Or else you get to see what i can do. 

Will do, Miss satan. Coran laughed quietly at the old god; Mother like son he guessed.

 

Lance sat down in the pilots chair, and everything lit up. “I didn’t want this. Why am i the leader?” 

 

Because you are brave, you can lead, you are strong, you know your teammates. Do not underestimate yourself my paladin. Lance heard the black lions voice, and smiled. That’s right. He was. He decided to become a full demon. His form was too small for the cockpit, but it expanded. Jesus fucking christ alfor, what else did you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wasnt that good tbh, it's really more of just a filler. i ended up stopping the chapter shorter than i wanted bc i want to sleep so uh, goodnight!


	4. fuck im sorry

Pidge sighed. “What’s taking him so long?” She looked up at th black lion. “I love lance and everything but… At the garrison, when he was our leader, he didn’t do it very well. What has changed since then?” Lance was listening from the inside of the lion. Not much, you just don’t know me that well. 

The black lion chuckled in his head. You’re right, they do not know you that well. But you also need to teach them who you are. 

“Uhm how about no?” Lance replied. “If they found out, they would all have a mental breakdown that a 4000 year old demon is on their team.” 

You make a valid point. You need to go face them now, young one. Lance didn’t want to. He didn’t want to face the disappointment. It’s not that he's insecure, oh no! He’s the son of Satan, he's lucifer! The most feared demon to exist. But he didn’t want to face his teammates because of the suspicion, because he’s supposed to be the dumb one, the playboy, the weak one. 

But in reality he was wiser beyond belief, he was strong, mentally and physically, and sure he was a playboy, but that’s because he’s immortal, he can’t get attached. The team is lucky he hasn’t faked his death yet. He actually cares about the,, and his mother would scalp him if he did to be honest. 

Little one, stop thinking so much, you need to leave the cockpit. 

“Alright alright! Im leaving.” Lance got up and turned back into a human again. He didn’t want to though. But he did. 

The team stood up and looked at him. “What took so long?” The demon just shrugged in response to Allura’s question. If he told them what took so long, they wouldn’t have a black paladin any more. 

“We should go start bonding with each other, because Allura is a paladin now. We also need to rebond with each other because of our lions, with me in Black now and Allura in Blue.” The team nodded to their new leaders response. 

 

Pidge stormed off, as the rest of the team got fed up. They didnt like Lance as a leader. He was too serious and so unlike Lance it disturbed them. They all ended up getting up and leaving after Pidge had stormed out; only Coran stayed. The younger demon looked up at the elder altean. “What am i doing wrong? I’m trying to be like Shiro.” Lucifer sighed. This is so much harder than leading the roman army. 

“You’re trying to be like Shiro, something no one can do. Not even a centuries old demon can do. He had his own uniqueness, you need to find yours. Try being more fun, not as strict, still strict, but not like Shiro. Do you understand?” Lance looked at the old altean as he spoke. How many years has this man lived? What has he seen in his time? 

Lance was snapped out of his shock as the team filed in. They had all calmed down, because of Coran. He had spoken to them the same way he had spoken to Lance. The man truly was a wonder. Lance sat up straight again, and then realised how much taller he was than the others. 

“So, team. Why don’t we try this again, eh?” They looked at him warily. How can he fix this? He’s lived through the roman empire, the british empire, the forming of new countries, america's independence, Cuba becoming a country, christianity coming into existence, donald trumps presidency, (that was a nightmare) he’s lived through it all! “Why don’t we play a good game of truth or dare?” the team grinned. There we go.

Pidge and Hunk stood up. “Lets go!” Pidge yelled and ran to the training room, the rest followed. This was going to be a fun night. 

 

Five hours later, and everyone is drunk. Except Lance. And Coran. They got the team into bed in the lounging room, which took some difficulty. 

Hunk giggled and leaned on lance. “Wow Lance, you’re so strongggg, no wonder i had a crush on you at the garrison. Hehe, and you’re so handsome too… and smart… and kind and you just seem so mature now versus when i first met you… still just as strange though…” Hunk nodded off by then, leaving a bright red Lance.

“It appears our yellow paladin had a crush on you it seems. You’re lucky it’s gone now. Do you know how many times he’s seen your shirtless/ With all your tattoos under your jacket? It’s astounding you don’t get questioned for it.” Coran ponderedd alloud. Lance only grinned. 

“Yeah.. Oop, we need to get the others let’s go.” Lance and coran walked back to the training room to recieve their friends. Lance took Keith and Pidge, and Coran took Allura. 

The green paladin started mumbling. “I love Allura so much y’know.. Like shes strong and smart and beautiful and pretty and kind and intelligent.. I love her just as much as i love my robots!” Lance only laughed. He could hear Allura mumbling about how much she loved Pidge in the background. They’ll realise someday. 

As Lance put the red paladin down, he heard keith whisper. “I know you’re straight, and that you don’t like me the way i like you, but…” he trailed off then. Lance felt horrible because he wasn’t straight, and he didn’t know whether he liked keith or not. There was something there, but he didn’t know what it was. 

Lance and coran finished putting everyone to bed, and then they went back to the black paladins room. 

Lance sighed and stared at his cieling. So keith likes him. This is… Something. He doesn’t know what to do. 

Young one, don’t fret. It’ll all work out, alright? There’s someone writing your story. They’ll figure it out. Trust me. 

Lucifer only sighed. “Yeah yeah.. Alright. I’m going to bed now though. Goodnight.”

Goodnight my little demon. Your mother also says goodnight. The demon grinned, leave it up to his mom to tell him goodnight trhough a 10+ millenium year old sentient lion.


	5. The update will be here soon!

im so sorry that the update has been taking forever. I promise that it will be up before the end up february. which is always a good thing. I dont remeber how many people were actually reading my story before, but for those who have stayed, thank you! please leave comments about what you have liked about my story and what you havent liked. Ive also decided to change info about lances siblings a little bit so ill make a new info thing about them.


End file.
